Juste pour une nuit ?
by Shirahime-sama
Summary: Harry subit le châtiment d'une personne qui ne peux pas voir, mais qui cela peu bien être ? J'suis nul en résumer, venez plutôt lire !


Salut à tous, voici un PWP (Il n'y a pas d'histoire, juste, comment dire, du cul !) donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous voilà prévenus ^^ Par contre soyez indulgent, je ne suis pas forte en Lemon surtout explicite et aussi guimauve !

Titre: Juste pour une Nuit ?

Disclaimer:Les personnages m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Rating: M (-18)

Couple:Harry Potter x ?

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, il avait rêver qu'il était ligoter, nu et avec un bandeau sur les yeux qui l'empêchait de voir , mais attendez, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il était belle et bien attacher dans un lit moelleux, il sentait même la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau nu... Comment-à t-il pu arriver dans cette endroit qui ne voyait même pas ? Il entendit une poignée d'une porte s'abaisser doucement et le léger grincement quand elle s'ouvrit. Des pas raisonnèrent à ses oreilles, jusqu'à qu'une voix sensuel s'éleva vers sa droite.

"Tu est enfin à moi Potter."

"Je n'appartiens à personne ! Qui êtes vous et qu'allez vous me faire ?"

"Tu pose bien trop de questions. Tu sauras bien assez vite qui je suis."

L'inconnu défi sa cape qui tomba dans un froissement de tissu, enleva ces bottes et monta doucement sur le lit tous en regardant le corps du survivant qui s'offrait à lui et uniquement à lui. Harry sentit le lit s'affaisser sur sa droite et devina toute de suite ce que cet homme allait lui faire subir mais pourtant il n'avait pas peur au contraire ça l'excitait. Le corps du plus âgé viens recouvrir celui du brun, et les mains de l'étranger allèrent ce placée d'elles-mêmes de par et d'autre sur les joues du plus petit. Si Harry n'était pas attacher, il serait déjà entrain d'embrasser furieusement ce type mais ce dernier voulait le faire languir, en jouant avec de la tendresse. Toute en s'approchant du brun les cheveux de l'inconnu chatouillais son visage, ils étaient fins et sentaient agréablement bon.

Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent celles de sa victime, celui-ci gémis de frustration, tout allais tellement lentement pour lui, sa le rendait dingue ! L'homme au long cheveux bougea brusquement sa bouche, sa langue sortie de sa cachette pour venir lécher la lèvre inférieur d' Harry avec sensualité, ce qui l'excita grandement. N'y tenant plus après avoir goûter à ces lèvres, la langue rose du plus vieux s'infiltra durement dans la bouche, et Harry l'accepta à cœur joie et n'hésita pas à répondre au baiser. Pendant que le sorcier s'occupait de ravir cette bouche, une de ses mains commença à se balader pour explorés et connaître tous les points sensibles du plus jeune. Sa main caressa en premier sa gorge fine, suivi des clavicules puis descendit plus bas vers son torse ou ce trouvai l'un des deux bout de chair qui était tendu pour lui.

Il le caressa un moment puis retira sa main pour la placer derrière la nuque de Harry pour approfondir leur échange. Leur langues se touchaient, tournaient et ce lièrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à que l'un des deux ne repousse l'autre pour reprendre une bouffé d'air. L'échange été tellement intense qu'un filet de salive avait coulé sur le menton du Survivant. L'inconnu s'approcha vers l'une de ses oreilles et mordilla son lobe quelques instant avant de s'éloigner, trop pressé de déguster à nouveau ce corps foutrement sexy, il déchira sa chemise et repartit à son inspection. Quand à Harry, il était déconnecté du monde, pour l'instant il voulait juste ce sentir désirer et ressentir le plaisir intense lorsque cette personne s'enfoncera profondément en lui, mais il reprit bien vite conscience quand un gémissement sortie de sa bouche, il se cambra sous l'effet de la surprise. Il en avait marre, il voulait aussi le toucher et le voir !

L'homme au dessus de lui souria malicieusement quand sa victime gémit dès qu'il effleura sa verge tendu d'excitation, voulant que l'autre le supplie, il continua son petit manège. Harry frissonna quand il sentit le souffle haletant de son kidnappeur dans son coup. Ce dernier le mordit légèrement et aspira durement sa peau pour qu'une trace rouge apparaisse, prouvant que Harry était SA propriété. Plissant légèrement les yeux, le mystérieux sorcier sortie une fois de plus sa langue et lécha précieusement la base du coup de Celui-qui-avait-survécu et traça un chemin de salive jusqu'au menton. Harry bouscula la tête en arrière en même temps que l'organe termine sa course, mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde avant de repartir en direction de sa bouche. Instinctivement il l'ouvra et le sorcier en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en maillant ardemment les deux sœurs entre elles.

Personne ne l'avait toucher et embrasser de cette manière, un vague de joie l'envahit et une larme sortie pour couler sur sa joue et disparaître. D'un coup l'homme au dessus de lui se figea un instant en voyant la larme, sa main caressa la joue du jeune brun avant de retirer le bandeau qui commençais à être imbiber et d'un informuler le détacha. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise avant de sourire puis il sauta au coup de l'homme qui était tout aussi surprit de la réaction du jeune.

"Je suis content que ce sois toi" murmura Harry tout en s'éloignant de lui.

"Je vois cela."

"Je t'aime tant beau blond !"

"A ton avis pourquoi je t'est kidnapper ? Je t'aime aussi" Ils se sourirent.

Comme vous ne savez pas vraiment qui est cette homme, je vais vous le révéler. Il est grand, plutôt âgé mais sa on s'en fiche, de long cheveux blond argenter et des yeux de la même couleur, un corps fin digne des sang royaux; Malfoy père était très content que son petit brun l'aime tout autant que lui.

"Maintenant je vais faire comme tu le voulait"

"Quoi ?" s'interrogea le blond.

Le brun ferma à demi les yeux, s'approcha doucement de son oreille, lécha et souffla timidement sur son lobe. Un frisson parcouru Lucius, il entoura la fine taille du griffondor et le serra contre lui.

"S'il te plait, fini ce que tu as commencer"

"Avec plaisir !"

Harry embrassa légèrement Lucius qui répondit amoureusement à se geste qui unissait simplement leurs lèvres. En s'éloignant un peu de lui, le blond coucha Harry sur les draps frais, et commença à passer au choses sérieuses. Il regarda son ventre plat et remonta jusqu'à planter ses yeux argent dans les émeraudes en même temps qu'ils descendit une de ses mains qui suivit la ligne de fin poils qui ce dirigeait vers son érection palpable et suintante qui ne demandait juste à être délivré. Il pris en main cette verge fièrement tendu et commença à lui infliger une douce torture, en faisant de long et lent vas et vient, Harry serra le drap du lit entre ses poings tellement il avait envie de gémir mais il se retient et à la place ouvris la bouche. Lucius lui accorda sa requête muet et accéléra le mouvement de sa masturbation tout en absorbant le gémissement de plaisir que le brun faillit sortir en l'embrassant délicieusement. Après avoir goulument baiser sa bouche, le blond accéléra de plus en plus sa main mais à la dernière minutes, il mis son pouce sur le gland rougie d'harry, pour l'empêcher de jouir, ce qui lui valu un regard frustrer de la pars de son amour. Pour ce faire pardonner il l'embrassa passionnément alors que l'un de ses doigt allait se dirigea vers son intimité mais le brun ce releva brusquement et le poussa, le blond le regarda interrogateur.

Il se dirigea félinement vers l'ancien mangemort et remarqua qu'il portait toujours son pantalon, et qui, d'un sort disparut. Il pu enfin admirer l'épaisse virilité de son amant qui était dresser devant lui et qu'il l'appeler pour qu'ils'occupe d'elle. Il regarda un moment les yeux argent pleins de désir avant de se pencher et d'attraper ce bout de chair volumineux entre ces petites mains. Il approcha sa bouche et suçota le gland comme si il avait à faire à une glace, avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur le coté tout en faisant des aller-retours avec ses doigts. Harry entendit un gémissement sensuel de la pars du blond, ce qui l'incita à continuer, et d'aller de plus en plus vite. Il pris la verge de Lucius dans sa bouche et commença à pomper énergiquement en même temps que sa langue faisait des miracles. L'orgasme submergea le blond qui se déversa totalement dans la bouche de son aimé, qui celui-ci avala tous avec un plaisir évident. Le sorcier allait sauter sur lui quand le brun lui dit de ne pas bouger, et de regarder. Sa serai un suplisse au blond de le regarder se préparer devant lui alors qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de le toucher.

Harry se retourna et présenta son postérieur à Malfoy, il se cambra au maximum et porta ses doigts en bouche et commença à les sucer langoureusement en plantant son regard dans celui de son amant. Après les avoirs bien humidifiés, il les dirigea vers son entrer encore vierge, il massa doucement la chair de son anus avant d'enfoncer un premier doigt. Tout ses fait et geste était suivis par le regard brûlant d'un certain blond au cheveux long, qui recommença de nouveau à être excité par ce spectacle et avait une furieusement envie de se jeter sur lui. Se préparer sois même était bizarre d'après Harry, dotant plus qu'il hésita presque à en introduire un deuxième, ce qu'il fit . Il eu une idée et se servi du peu de sperme sur son visage comme lubrifiant.

Dès qu'il eu introduit le deuxième, il fixa le blond, plissa les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres pour pousser un faible gémissement en prononçant le nom de son presque amant. Ne se contenant plus Lucuis enleva brutalement ses doigt de son intimité, se qui le fit sursauté et gémir en même temps. Il se plaça sur son dos et mis ses long doigts dans la bouche du survivant qu'il s'empressa de sucer. Cette position était vraiment érotique, car le blond avait une domination totale sur Harry, son érection caressait l'entré tant convoité et dès qu'ils bougeaient le balafré poussait un petit cri de plaisir. Après avoir enduis de salive les phalanges du blond, il les porta à son trou, qui sans se soucier enfonça deux doigts et les remuas à l'intérieur du griffondor. Ce dernier avait étouffer son cri grâce à l'oreiller qui se trouver sous sa tête.

Le serpentard tout en gigotant ses doigts, embrassa l'omoplate du brun et lécha plusieurs endroit en lui faisant des suçon un peu partout sur son dos. Tel un serpent, il joignit un troisième doigt qui passa inaperçus et toucha une petite boule nerveuse qui se trouvait être la prostate du Survivant, celui-ci ce cambra et poussa un cri. Après l'avoir bien préparer, il retira ses doigt, retourna le brun pour qu'il sois face à face, mis une des jambes du plus jeune sur son épaule, écarta ses fesses et le pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la base de sa verge. Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvris la bouche en grand dans un cri muet, une larme vint perler au coin des ses yeux .

Entre douleur et plaisir, Harry ne savait le quel était le plus fort. Dès qu'il l'eut pénétrer, le plus jeune entoura son coup de ses bras et vint le supplie de continuer dans son oreiller tout en gémissant. Il bougea brusquement d'un coup de reins et mordit jusqu'au sang l'épaule du Survivant, ce dernier hurla tant la jouissance se déferla dans cette morsure, en même temps il continua de bouger en lui. Le blond attrapa les deux globes de chair entre ses mains pour les écartés un peu plus et pour le pénétrer plus profondément.  
>Après quelques minutes, le blond s'arrêta d'un coup et retourna Harry pour le plaquer contre le matelas s'en s'enlever de lui. Il posa ses longue mains de pars et d'autre du brun et recommença à le pilonner férocement.<p>

"Ah...Ah Lu Lucius c'est si bon !"

"Ah humm je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à que je serrai rassasier de toi !"

Harry attrapa le bras de son blond qui était juste à coter de sa tête et le mordit légèrement, le plaisir était tellement intense pour lui. Après quelques coup de reins bien placé Lucius jouit dans l'antre chaud de son amant et Harry pu enfin faire de même, les deux gémir le prénom de l'autre. Le plus vieux s'étala de tous son long sur le dos du rouge et or s'en pour autant se retirer et ils reprirent leurs souffles.  
>Et pendant toute la nuit ils refonds au moins deux ou trois fois la même chose avant de s'endormir, collé l'un à l'autre.<p>

Fin

Petite review ? =)


End file.
